powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Crew Squad Clash
Power Rangers Crew Squad Clash ''is the fanmade #th season of ''Power Rangers. The Series is based on Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger. Production Power Rangers Crew Squad Clash is the first Power Ranger season to feature two Ranger teams in one series. Hexagon, a cancelled original plan for the 11th season by Amit Bhaumik had similar plans, involving battling Ranger factions. Crew Squad Clash borrows some elements from the unmade serial as well as new ideas. Plot Destiny takes place in 2023 when mysterious artifacts are stolen by an evil lawbreaking syndicate in a French vault, fleeing with riches to Gembrook City. Causing mayhem in the city that can threaten the Earth attracts the attention of the formidable regional police; the Gembrook Special Patrol Operations, who formed their own Ranger team to combat the lawbreakers and bring peace and order for the city and for the planet. However, these mysterious artifacts previously belonged to the Vulpins, a mysterious aristocratic family from France. They want their artifacts back to stop its potential power used in evil hands. They have searched, recruited, and placed three Vulpin siblings to Gembrook City, where the battle is already taking place. With two Ranger teams battling for the collection of the artefacts and the safety of the planet, whose side will you take? #TeamVaultCrew? OR #TeamSentrySquad? Characters Rangers Power Rangers Vault Crew Main article: Vault Crew Rangers Power Rangers Sentry Squad Main article: Sentry Squad Rangers Allies Vault Crew Allies * Chambers - mentor/butler to the Vulpin Estate and the siblings. Also handles the 're-stolen' artifacts * Ellie Simmons - au-pair to the Vulpin sisters, later arrives after reviving the Vulpin ancestor, Teddy. * Theodore 'Teddy' Vulpin - ancestor to the Vulpins. A glamorous English highwayman who had fled to France in 1710. Original owner of the Artifacts, revived into the modern world by Ellie Simmons under Chambers' orders. Sentry Squad Allies * Chief Shirley Parsons - mentor/chief of Gembrook Special Patrol Operations. In homage to Power Rangers Time Force, she is Jen Scotts's distant, but still direct ancestor, and is played by the same actress, Erin Cahill * Castor North - older duo of the North twins, who assist G.S.P.O on the technical side. Becomes the red-herring for the identity of the Cross Ranger, being suspected by both teams. * Pollux North - younger duo of the North twins, who assist G.S.P.O on the technical side. Becomes the other red-herring for the identity of the Cross Ranger, being suspected by both teams. Civilians * Emmeline 'Emma' Holmes - the Vulpins' maternal aunt from England who has their mother's pendant. Emma Goldini's American counterpart. * Michael and Reina Kingsley - Ryker's parents. * Sherrinford Parsons - the Police Commissioner for the Gembrook Cliffs area and is Sherley's overbearing father. Takes over G.S.P.O at one point and nearly puts the Sentry Squad and Vault Cross Rangers in danger, which prompts him to return control to her daughter. Villains * The Five Star Syndicate ** Don (Leader) *** Iron Leone ** Generals *** Argon *** Lady Gatlica *** Duchessia / Andrea (borrowed from Toqger) ** Lone-Wolf *** Chillzule ** Syndicate Mobs (MOTWs) *** Amphibis (Ruretta Gerou) *** Furine (Garatt Nargo) *** Grafraud (Namero Bacho) *** The Fisher King (Rabroom Jaws) *** Sir Pendragon (Bundorute Peggy) *** Vourer (Merg Arita) *** Foudrup (Brez Arenishka) *** Kubrick (Pitch Cock) *** Speedor (Jenko Copamino) *** Countess Nightshade (Naiyo Kapaja) *** Snowhide James (Odoro Maximoff) *** Thorne the Predator (Togeno Aves) *** Manta (Manta Bayarsh) *** Sandmara (Nero Kilmer) *** Ashhide James (Anidara Maximoff) *** Waverly (Sudaru Urukyu) *** The Monkey King (Zarudan Hou) ** Duchessia's Guards *** Capones (Kuros borrowed from Toqger) ** Footsoldiers *** Henchers *** Golems Arsenal Main article: Arsenal (Vault Crew) Transformation Devices * Two-Sided Morpher ◆◆◆ * Cross Morpher ◆ Multi-Use Devices Individual Weapons and Team Weapon * X-Cross Silver Saber ◆ Side Arms * Claw Saber Tool ◆◆◆ Other Devices * Masqueraders ◆◆◆ * Belt Grapplers ◆◆◆ * Belt Decoder ◆ Vehicles ------------------------------------------------------------ Main article: Arsenal (Sentry Squad) Transformation Devices * Two-Sided Morpher ◆◆◆ * Cross Morpher ◆ Multi-Use Devices Individual Weapons and Team Weapon * X-Cross Gold Baton ◆ Side Arms * Sonic Baton Gear ◆◆◆ Other Devices * Belt Detainers ◆◆◆ * ID Warrants ◆◆◆◆ Vehicles * Sentry Cruiser ◆◆◆ Zords Main article: Zords (Vault Crew) Main * Grand Cross Team Megazord ** Team Crew Megazord *** Red Dial Jet Zord *** Blue Dial Jet Zord *** Yellow Dial Jet Zord *** Ally Zord (Dial Jet mode) ** Cross Crew Megazord *** Cross Morpher **** Cross Zord Silver **** Cross Zord Gold *** Jet Train Zord *** Rider Train Zord * Victory Steal Auxiliary * Hurricane Jet Zord * Slice and Shield Jet Zord ** Slice Jet Zord ** Shield Jet Zord * Hammer Jet Zord * Zeppelin Jet Zord * Dynastic Zord Alternate Combinations * Hurricane Crew Megazord * Knight Crew Megazord * Demo Crew Megazord * Crew Remix Megazord * Rail Crew Megazord * Pilot Crew Megazord * Vault Crew Dynasty Megazord -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Main article: Zords (Sentry Squad) Main * Grand Cross Team Megazord ** Team Squad Megazord *** Red Patrol Rider Zord 1 *** Green Patrol Rider Zord 2 *** Pink Patrol Rider Zord 3 *** Ally Zord (Patrol Rider mode) ** Cross Crew Megazord *** Cross Morpher **** Cross Zord Silver **** Cross Zord Gold *** Jet Train Zord *** Rider Train Zord * Victory Justice Auxiliary * Biker Rider Zord * Crane and Drill Rider Zord ** Crane Rider Zord ** Drill Rider Zord * Rescue Rider Zord * Dynastic Zord Alternate Combinations * Biker Squad Megazord * Builder Squad Megazord * Squad Remix Megazord * Rail Squad Megazord * Rescue Squad Megazord Notes * Crew Squad Clash is the first Power Rangers series to have a female singer for a theme song. * Crew Squad Clash also ties in homage to the two police-themed Power Rangers series through the Parsons: ** For Time Force - *** The Sentry Squad's mentor and chief: Shirley Parsons would be played by Jen Scotts' actress, Erin Cahill. In-universe, it is implied that Shirley is a direct, yet distant descendant of Jen. The Parsons family line is already a generational line of law enforcement officers. ** For SPD - *** It is hinted throughout that Shirley has the oldest of her brothers at the Academy in Newtech City as ‘within the best of the best’. However, he believed that there's something is going on with his squad in the Academy and is considering in leaving, wanting to change his destiny of becoming a ‘part’ of the Parsons line of law enforcement. Later mentioned in the series from a letter Cas gives to Shirley that he had left and was replaced on the Academy A-Squad. It is hinted that their father Sherrinford was heavily disappointed, but Shirley is keen that he had finally made sense and chose himself a new destiny. * The series also has references to both famous police and gentleman-thief characters and literature: ** Shirley Parsons is a reference to Sherlock Holmes, a famous fictional private detective created by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. *** Her father Sherrinford, is also a Sherlock Holmes reference: the name was a proposed elder brother for Sherlock. In the modern adaptation by the BBC show Sherlock, Sherrinford is a maximum security prison, which maybe a call to Sherrinford Parsons' rough commanding tone. *** The Vulpin siblings' maternal aunt is Emmelline 'Emma' Holmes, taking on Sherlock Holmes last name. ** The name Vulpin is a reference to the gentleman thief Arsene Lupin by Maurice Leblanc. The 'V' is intended to fit in with the Vault Crew's V symbol, rather than being part of VS, like its counterpart. ** Owen Perry is supposed to be a reference to Agatha Christie's Hercule Poirot, with Perry is an English version based off the surname. *** When the Sentry Squad look through Owen's G.S.P.O files, it is listed that he has a brother called Hercules 'Harry' Perry. ** Theodore 'Teddy' Vulpin's character is based off the real-life English highwayman Dick Turpin, whose exploits were romanticized in literature. * Gembrook Cliffs is placed in northern California, bordering the state of Oregon.